Uchiha Fenrir
by Raika Saotome
Summary: Olaro Fenrir is a wisecracking martial artist with some serious power in the form of a symbiotic Ten-Tailed Ryu. But will even he be able to help her when she lands in the middle of Konoha and finds out that Uchiha Mikoto's her mom? Oh boy, what fun...


**Title:** Uchiha Fenrir

**Summary:** Olaro Fenrir is a wise-cracking martial-artist with some serious power in the form of ten-tailed dragon sealed in her gut. But will even Ryu be enough to help her when Fenrir lands headfirst in her biological home and finds out she's the daughter of Uchiha Mikoto? Oh boy, this is going to be fun…

**Warnings:** Major Cursing

**Authors Note:** Well, since I didn't even want to vaguely look at Chaos Horse or Naruto Mikami (_…sob…_) I decided to start working on this! This will now be the story I work on in order to not go hysterical over the loss of all my stories! :'D It probably sucks, but oh well!

Oh, and while I do claim ownership of Fenrir and Ryu, I do not claim ownership of any entities originating from the anime/manga Naruto. I am using these characters without their owner's permission solely for the purpose of writing a fanfiction. Don't sue me, please?

Enjoy!

--

_Hiruzen Sarutobi was not one who shocked easily. But the girl lying on the hospital bed before him left him speechless with shock and amazement._

_It was impossible in every way, shape, and form… but this girl… was undoubtedly her. Uchiha Raika… the daughter of Uchiha Mikoto. _

_It had been remarkably obvious why Mikoto had wanted to keep Raika's true father a secret and why she had commissioned an eye patch for Raika made out of material that was impossible for any Kekkei Genkai to pierce when Sarutobi had first laid eyes upon her, for her eyes held the truth. One the deepest, darkest black and the other was the brightest sapphire blue. A hue that was possessed by only one man and he was no Uchiha._

_Namikaze Minato._

_But after an incident at the Uchiha Compound, Raika's parentage had been exposed. And she had vanished just days before the Kyuubi attack, leaving a silent and vengeful Mikoto behind. He was not surprised when, on the anniversary of Raika's disappearance eight years later the entire Uchiha Clan was slaughtered. He knew that Itachi had something to do with it (he had been the one to order Itachi to perform the deed, after all), but he didn't have nearly big a part in it as most people thought he did. When he had found out that the entire clan had been slaughtered, he knew Itachi could have done it only with the help of his Mother. _

_It was such a shame, that such a talented kunoichi would be lost… but, what was done was done._

_This girl was heir to both the Namikaze name and to the Uchiha name. And she would not wither away like her mother had been forced to do._

_No, she would become a great and powerful person, just like her mother should have._

_He had failed Mikoto… but he would not fail her daughter._

_But first, he had to make some arrangements. And with that, he left the room, not noticing the single obsidian orb peering out at him from beneath long black lashes._

Chapter One: _**The Girl Called Fenrir**_

_I know him._

_I __**know**__ him._

It is the only thought in my head as I stare at the place the old man once stood, staring down at me with remorse.

But _how?_ How in God's name can I know a man I have never seen before? I know him, but HOW?!

I sigh, and open my eyes. That was a mystery that would have to be pondered at another time. But there was question that could be answered, and could be answered right now.

Like, where the hell am I?

I sat up, careful not to jostle the countless wires sticking out of me, and looked around the room I was situated in.

It appeared to be a normal hospital room, although slightly less advanced as most I had found myself in. A large window afforded me a view of a large mountain that looked strangely like… Mt. Rushmore?

_It's not more advanced than the Nerima one… less actually… and it's nowhere near Crystal Tokyo standards… More like the Hogwarts infirmary, but there's no magic…_ My eyes widened as I looked back out the window and towards the Rushmore lookalike.

_I'm in Konohagakure. I'm in a Naruto universe._ No wonder I thought I knew the old man! That was the… 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen!

_That's not the reason you know him…_ drifted out from deep within my psyche, but I ignored it.

"Oh, you're awake!" A cheerful voice rang out, a brown head adorned with a nurse's cap peeking through the doorway. I stared at her.

"Do you need anything dear? Water, pillows, anything like that?"

I opened my mouth to respond… only to let out a croak followed by a loud grumble. I stared stupidly down at my belly and rubbed my throat.

The woman smiled. "Some water and food then." She went back out into the hall and reappeared seconds later, pushing a cart laden with a large pitcher of water and delicious-smelling covered plate. She quickly attached a sort of tray/table thing to the side of my bed and sat the plate on it, followed by a cup of ice-cold water.

It took an enormous amount of willpower not to attack it like a starving animal. _Dear lord, I am hungry._ I thought as I painstakingly took a few bites of the white, fluffy rice and then a long drink of ice-cold water, careful to pace myself.

The woman nodded approvingly and set the water pitcher on the nightstand next to me.

"And here I was, thinking that you needed to be monitored as you were fed. Well dear, keep eating, but make sure you don't gorge yourself. If you're still hungry after that, I'll get you some more food."

I nodded and rasped out the first word I would speak in this new world.

"Ari-Arigato."

She looked slightly surprised, but smiled and nodded. As she left, I returned my attention to my food.

Now that the woman was out of the room, a new voice spoke up. But it was one only I could hear.

**Brat, why the HELL did you have to send us into a Naruto 'Verse?**

_I had no choice in the matter, baka ryu. Or did you forget that when you ticked that Dolmathakia bitch off?_

I could hear his growl at the moniker I had gifted his ex-mate with and smirked.

**Don't you dare call her that, ningen.** I flinched slightly, but ignored it, barreling on.

_Well, that's what she is, even if you're too damn love-struck to see it._ I snapped back, feeling my anger rise with each word.

…**Brat, are you still jealous of when Onoosh beat you in that fight?** His voice sounded bewildered. I felt like snorting.

_It doesn't matter whether I am, or I'm not. Just don't blame me for saving BOTH our asses by going into a portal that didn't lead out into the Makai._

**Are you saying you couldn't have slaughtered them all if you had to?**

_Well, no, but it would have been too much-_ I was cut off by the arrival of the old man-Sarutobi, I reminded myself.

His eyes crinkled with warmth and kindness that made me uncomfortable. I wasn't used to people looking at me like that.

"Ah, Raika. It is good to see you awake. For a while there, we thought we would lose you."

I blink-blinked. No… fucking… _way…_

**Did he just call you…**

_He did._ I confirmed, feeling my shock grow to unimaginable heights. He knew my old name. The one that (supposedly) my biological mother and father had given me. A strange name, to go along with my strangely colored eyes. The name that nearly cost me my life. The name that I had used before I had become one with _**her**_. But it was a name that no longer belonged to me now. It was a name that was no longer mine.

"My name's Olaro Fenrir, old man." He looked shocked.

"But your mother gave-"

"It doesn't matter if she gave me the name or not. That name no longer defines, no longer is, me. Call me Fenrir. That's my name now."

He looked at me for a long, long while.

"Alright… Fenrir." He then smiled at me, making feel a lot less tense.

Damn it all, who _was_ this guy? Well, yeah, he was Sarutobi, but why did I feel so comfortable around him? He made me feel like I was about six years old and he was Santa Claus. It was annoying and yet… strangely comforting.

**Santa Claus. Shit brat, you sure know how to chose your analogies.**

I pointedly ignored the remark and turned my attention back to the old man.

"Fenrir, you do look so very much like your mother, you know." Then his wistful expression turned slightly dark. "Something that probably saved your life, considering who she had the misfortune to marry."

"You… you knew my mother? And why would I have been in any danger during my childhood?" I asked, shocked.

His eyes twinkled for a few moments.

**Fucking hell, tell him to stop that. It makes him look like a deranged Dumbledore.**

I pointedly ignored Ryu, turning my attention back to the saddened Hokage.

"Your mother was one of my most talented kunoichi and your father…" he trailed off, sighed, then walked over to the window and flung it open. He then pointed a finger at the carving of Namikaze Minato.

"Your father's face was carved upon that mountain when he became the Yondaime Hokage. The Fourth Hokage."

He turned back to me. I vaguely realized, somewhere within my dazed mind, that he had neglected to answer my second question.

"You are the daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Mikoto. You are the heir of the Namikaze line and one of the last Uchiha. You are-or were-Uchiha Raika. But I suppose Uchiha Fenrir would be much more fitting for you. Fenrir does seem to suit you better than Raika does."

I felt my world tilting on its axis as black spots began to appear in my eyes. I managed to stay conscious long enough to say to the Hokage: "I'm going to take a nap now, sir," and to hear this from Ryu:

**So that old man's basically saying that you're related to that demented traitor who tried to rape you and slaughter his village?**

_I'm just going to focus on the fact I'm related to Naruto-kun. It makes me feel better_ I managed to retort, before succumbing to the darkness.

Shit, my life just couldn't get any better, could it?

…Wait, don't answer that.

I SERIOUSLY don't want to know.

-End Chapter One-

--

Next Chapter: Fenrir Faces the Council… Run for Cover!

--

**AN:** So what did you think? Bad, Good, Great, or Kill-It-Dead? If you got this far, it can't have been THAT bad, right? …RIGHT? ;n;

Throughout some of the story, I will have an informal poll of sorts running, to see what you guys think on certain key things.

Alright, here's what I'm curious about:

Who should Fenrir be paired with? Should it be…

Ryu

One of the older men (Like Genma, Kakashi, Iruka, etc)

Someone else? (specify who)

Who should Naruto be paired with? Should it be…

Hinata

Sakura

Tenten

Hana

A harem? (Specify who you want in it)

Or someone else? (specify who)

Does this story suck so far?

Not really…

It could use some improvement…

It looks cool…

You absolutely suck at writing…

I like the concept, but you could tweak it some and it wouldn't hurt anything.

--

My update schedule for this story will be this: Get two chapters done. Release one a few days before the other. Repeat until my brain (or computer) fries. That will be how it happens for every chapter after this one. This chapter is more like a pilot episode!

Anyways, thank you for reading!

--


End file.
